redeemerfandomcom-20200216-history
10/14/2012: Hospitality and God’s Grace
It is important to appreciate that hospitality was something new. In the second half of the second century the satirist Lucian of Samosata explained to a correspondent, Cronius, that the relationship among Christians is unusual; they are to regard one another as ‘brothers.’ He illustrates his point by calling attention to the Christian attitude toward material possessions and grounds in the teaching of Jesus their willingness to share what they own with one another. Lucian writes: “Their founder persuaded them that they should be like brothers to one another....Therefore, they despise all things equally, and view them as common property....” Lucian’s remarks indicate that an educated person in the second century was quite unprepared for the Christian notion of ‘philadelphia.’ The expansion of the term to include men and women beyond the immediate family was considered ludicrous. For Christians, a delight in the guest/host relationship reflects the expectation that God will play a significant role in the ordinary exchange between guests and hosts. This lends to hospitality a sacramental quality.... — William Lane Luke 14:7-24 7 When he noticed how the guests picked the places of honor at the table, he told them this parable: 8 “When someone invites you to a wedding feast, do not take the place of honor, for a person more distinguished than you may have been invited. 9 If so, the host who invited both of you will come and say to you, ‘Give this man your seat.’ Then, humiliated, you will have to take the least important place. 10 But when you are invited, take the lowest place, so that when your host comes, he will say to you, ‘Friend, move up to a better place.’ Then you will be honored in the presence of all your fellow guests. 11 For everyone who exalts himself will be humbled, and he who humbles himself will be exalted.” 12 Then Jesus said to his host, “When you give a luncheon or dinner, do not invite your friends, your brothers or relatives, or your rich neighbors; if you do, they may invite you back and so you will be repaid. 13 But when you give a banquet, invite the poor, the crippled, the lame, the blind, 14 and you will be blessed. Although they cannot repay you, you will be repaid at the resurrection of the righteous.” 15 When one of those at the table with him heard this, he said to Jesus, “Blessed is the man who will eat at the feast in the kingdom of God.” 16 Jesus replied: “A certain man was preparing a great banquet and invited many guests. 17 At the time of the banquet he sent his servant to tell those who had been invited, ‘Come, for everything is now ready.’ 18 “But they all alike began to make excuses. The first said, ‘I have just bought a field, and I must go and see it. Please excuse me.’ 19 “Another said, ‘I have just bought five yoke of oxen, and I’m on my way to try them out. Please excuse me.’ 20 “Still another said, ‘I just got married, so I can’t come.’ 21 “The servant came back and reported this to his master. Then the owner of the house became angry and ordered his servant, ‘Go out quickly into the streets and alleys of the town and bring in the poor, the crippled, the blind and the lame.’ Hospitality 1. Connection to hospitality (between christianity and hospitality) Call not just to welcome strangers but to love them Practical actions: - Invite your neighbors into your apartment - Invite people into your spiritual home - Host a community group Creating an aroma of welcome 2. Distraction to hospitality Talking about the feast of the kingdom of God (v. 16-24) how are we distracted from the kingdom? Work, other priorities 3. Reception of hospitality God's hospitality to us